


Библейский оттиск

by zoffje



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Psychological Drama, Self-Harm, страдающий Гэвин
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoffje/pseuds/zoffje
Summary: Мы купили две овощечистки, чтобы чистить овощи вместе. Вместе мы делать этого так и не стали, зато стали гораздо менее близкими - теперь каждый мог заниматься своим делом, не обращая внимание на второго.





	Библейский оттиск

**Author's Note:**

> абсолютно всратые хедканоны на Гэвина и RK-900, психическая нестабильность и стекло, прошу прощения

-Детектив, напоминаю о вашем многократном обещании убрать кружку с моей стороны стола.

Гэвин Рид делил служебную квартиру с RK-900, удачной -хотя это как посмотреть- версией Коннора, больше года и по истечению этого времени мог вывести безоговорочную истину — они абсолютно друг друга не выносили.  
Хотя «не выносили» было слишком громким словом — им друг на друга было абсолютно наплевать: они были просто соседями по квартирам, не знающими друг друга и выяснять ничего не собирающимися. У них было две овощечистки, много ножей и тарелок, две кружки и два геймпада для плейстешн, но с каждым вторым набором они становились друг от друга только дальше. Исчезала необходимость брать чужие вещи, контактировать хотя бы по вопросам «можно ли попользоваться твоим?..» -Гэвин бы едко ответил «нет», сморщив нос- и сидеть на диване рядом, пялясь в один экран ноутбука.

У детектива Андерсона и Коннора была одна овощечистка, один набор ножей и один большой таз, и Гэвин точно не знал как все происходит, но каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Коннора, то представлял его с этой единственной в доме овощечисткой наперевес, с щенячьим восторгом несшимся к грязной морковке. Сознание услужливо рисовало рядом улыбающегося Хэнка, сопящую собаку в ногах Коннора и радио с домашними песнями. Гэвин понятия не имел есть ли у Андерсона радио, существует ли домашняя радиостанция, спит ли, в конце концов, чертов Хэнков медведь, но абсолютно каждый раз у Гэвина скулы сводило от бессильной злости и зависти.  
И не то, чтобы он прямо завидовал этому радио, этому Андерсону и этой одной (единственной!) овощечистке, просто иногда удушающее одиночество накатывало таким огромным комом, что присутствие рядом кого-то, кто бы резал картошку или вытирал тарелку изменило бы ситуацию в корне — по крайней мере, поменяло бы ощущение от «самое время шагнуть с моста в воду» до «было бы неплохо посмотреть Девочек Гилмор».  
То, что этим «кем-то» Гэвин не совсем справедливо считал и андроида, настойчиво навязанного Фаулером по долгу службы, он предпочитал не обдумывать совсем уж глобально.  
За неимением выбора RK-900 был прекрасной альтернативой.  
У «совершенно идеального» андроида было имя, но его Гэвин не выносил еще сильнее, чем ту навязчивую фантазию о домашнем уюте детектива Андерсона. Для всех — Рик.  
Полное — Ричард Кевин Рид, выбранное самим RK-900 чуть ли не в насмешку.

«-Я официально прикреплен к вам, так что считаю целесообразным взять фамилию ближайшего ко мне детектива, делящего со мной рабочее место, место проживания и большую часть времени, -так о своем выборе рассказывал Ричард. «Оправдывался!» — плескал ядом Рид.  
-Почему не взять фамилию Андерсона? Коннор так вообще это сделал первым же, были бы братья-близнецы из Андерсонского гарема, -диод андроида перепрыгивал с желтого на красный, и Гэвину это доставляло больше удовлетворения, чем мысли о самых лучших его раскрытых делах. Смотреть на тихо злящегося RK-900 было лучше, чем вспоминать тройное убийство. Осознавать, что со своей злостью он не может ничего сделать, было лучше, чем два тройных убийства. А тройные убийства попадались ему нечасто.-Не буду тебя так называть, хоть издохни весь на говно.  
Детектив Андерсон, вскипающий, как чайник от любых ядовитых поползновений Рида в сторону андроидов, был практически готов вмешаться, даже открыл рот, но Гэвин, положа руку на сердце, лучше бы провел ночь в террариуме с ядовитыми змеями, чем позволил бы Хэнку прочитать себе еще одну нотацию.  
Из здания он вышел буквально через сорок секунд. RK-900 фиксировал все — Гэвин чуть позже интереса ради поинтересовался сколько времени это заняло.  
42 секунды, личный рекорд и личное поражение.»

Гэвин пообещал никогда не употреблять имени «Ричард Рид», и обещание свое держал неплохо — RK-900 слегка кривился на «эй, ты» и «девятку», но послушно откликался. Гэвин считал, что он вписал это в свой код или что там у них было в голове — даже когда он изображал из себя неприступную статую, игнорирующую приказы, на каждое «девятка» диод на секунду окрашивался желтым. Еще на секунду красным, и снова менял свой цвет на холодно-синий.  
Андерсон звал андроида Ричардом почти демонстративно, что, в целом, никаких изменений диода за собой не влекло, а значит — не интересовало Гэвина нисколько. Коннор звал его так же, но чуть менее демонстративно, подражая Хэнку в своем стремлении очеловечить улучшенную версию себя.  
Зато в чем они полностью сходились, так это в поджатых губах и задолбанных лицах каждый раз, когда Гэвин звал RK-900 Девяткой.  
В какой-то степени так было даже легче — «Девятка» не было человеческим именем, и так было гораздо проще дистанцироваться от очеловечения машины. Ричард был почти человеком, Девятка — микроволновкой на ножках, роботом-пылесосом или умным смартфоном. Так что Гэвин в полной мере мог упиваться своим позорно разрушительным одиночеством, в то время, когда RK-900 сидел в соседней комнате.

-Детектив Рид, -даже без вопроса.  
Андроид на человеческий манер пощелкал пальцами перед лицом Гэвина и выпрямился. «Как будто считал секунды для каждого движения,"-лениво отметил Рид и поднял взгляд.  
-Чего тебе? -Гэвин, конечно, догадывался чего — кухонный стол они делили поровну, по стулу с каждой короткой стороны и с проведенной белым маркером полосой на середине, и на сторону Гэвина страшно было даже смотреть.  
Казалось, все вещи, что не вместились в огромный шкаф, огромные полки и огромный рабочий стол переехали на кухню на ПМЖ. В том числе и красная новогодняя кружка, уродливая по своей сути, но подаренная заботливой мамой на какое-то Рождество — Гэвин до скулежа не выносил выпуклого снеговика сбоку, и все же не мог удержаться от того, чтобы гладить его пальцами, когда держал кружку. И эта новогодняя кружка и была камнем преткновения — она стояла на половине Гэвина, но два или полтора ее сантиметра перекрывали белую линию. Черт его знает почему Ричарда это так выбешивало, но каждый раз, когда он заходил на кухню, его диод на мгновение окрашивался таким же красным, как и эта кружка.  
Гэвин отмахивался от настойчивых просьб андроида пятикратно, но в этот раз он застал его врасплох.  
-Кружка, детектив, -андроид повернул голову в сторону злополучной кружки едва ли на десять градусов, при этом оставаясь с совершенно неподвижным телом. Гэвин сглотнул ком зависти.-Вы дали мне обещание убрать ее пять раз. Я напомню. Седьмое сентября, двадцать первое сентября, второе октября…  
-Хватит, -Гэвин махнул рукой и Ричард замолчал сразу же, как будто Гэвин выключил колонки.-Возьми и убери, если она тебе так мешает. Давай, ты же андроид, это твоя работа!  
Диод моментально мигнул красным и таким и остался.  
-В чем дело? -Рид скрестил ноги и демонстративно вальяжно расселся, по крайней мере насколько это позволял деревянный кухонный стул.  
У Ричарда не дрогнул ни один мускул на лице, но диод все еще полыхал. Они с Гэвином смотрели друг на друга еще несколько секунд, и только тогда андроид позволил себе сообразить на лице что-то вроде нахмуренных бровей.  
«Чтобы мне было понятнее,"-ядовито усмехнулся Рид.-"Это же по протоколу.»  
-Вы совершили несколько ошибок в своем высказывании.  
Гэвин кивнул, словно бы давая разрешение продолжать. Ричард свел брови сильнее.  
-Я не андроид, наша… -он словно подбирал подходящее слово, но скорее просто снова добавлял себе человечности в глазах Рида.-…раса называется не так, и, насколько мне известно, знаниями правильной формулировки вы обладаете.  
RK-900 сделал паузу, давая Гэвину последний шанс исправиться, но Гэвин абсолютно по-сучьи молчал.  
-Синтетики, -наконец сдался Ричард. Вернее, конечно, не сдался, поправил бы себя он, а вычислил наиболее подходящую модель поведения в данной ситуации, учитывая все внешние факторы.-Синтетическая форма жизни, так правильно.  
Гэвин откинулся на стуле, едва-едва удерживая равновесие на двух качающихся ножках. Он мазнул взглядом по чужому диоду — красный-желтый-красный.  
То ли RK-900 анализировал информацию, то ли тщетно пытался успокоиться.  
-Ах, ну конечно, синтетики, -картинно всплеснул руками Рид и приподнял бровь.-Тебе же не нужно выделять слова интонационно, зачем ты это делаешь?  
Гэвин практически безуспешно пытался выбесить, и так находящегося на гран, андроида, цепляясь не к тем словам и совсем уж не к той теме.  
Лицо Ричарда не изменилось ни на йоту. Гэвин вполне справедливо счел это пред-бешенством — «говнюк Гэвин Рид не был достоин даже следованию инструкциям социального взаимодействия».  
-Протокол, -коротко ответил андроид, наблюдая за тем, как палец Гэвина скользит по краю кружки раздора.-Но мы разбирали не это. В любом случае, это не моя работа, моя работа — это консультирование наименее приспособленного к современной жизни детектива -то есть вас- по вопросам детективных расследований, -теперь была очередь Гэвина плотно сжимать губы, пылая от ярости. То ли в улучшенного Коннора сразу закачали способность к сарказму, то ли он сам скачал себе несколько стендапов в память, но ясно было одно — железка, укравшая чужую фамилию, уела лидера ядовитых фраз Гэвина, мать его, Рида.  
Диод RK-900 медленно окрасился желтым.  
Теперь они поменялись ролями — Гэвин бушевал в ярости, а андроид блаженно ликовал, успокоившись. По крайней мере, так считал сам Гэвин.

Он встал. Ричард даже не шелохнулся, и Гэвину пришлось подавить очередной приступ желания съездить андроиду по лицу — обычно он успокаивал себя тем, что если повредит хотя бы клочок драгоценной кожи RK-900, то на следующий же день он получит счет, равный половине его годовой зарплаты. Или даже больше — Гэвин не знал, сколько стоили андроиды раньше, но теперь спрашивать о старых ценах было моветоном.  
-Убирай сам, — прошипел Гэвин, чувствуя, как его же ногти впиваются в середину ладони.- Раз уж я «наименее приспособленный к современной жизни детектив», раз уж «вы все были созданы, чтобы отнять наши работы» — давай, отними работу у любой уборщицы, уберись на столе, отодвинь мою чашку, вылижи здесь все своим поганым языком, — буквально выплюнул он, и в подтверждение своих слов резко схватил кружку и переставил ее чуть ли не на середину чужой половины стола.- На, очисти свое место хоть от чего-нибудь!  
Диод Ричарда не секунду мигнул красным, и почти тут же вернулся к желтому состоянию — Гэвин, выдавший максимум своего сарказма в данной ситуации, едва ли не задохнулся от злости.  
Толкаться на кухне больше не было смысла — Гэвин в последний раз едко кивнул RK-900 и зашагал в сторону входной двери. Андроид все еще не двигался.  
Курить хотелось страшно, и Гэвин даже уже практически схватил свою куртку, когда громкий звон заставил его замереть, на секунду задержать дыхание и в ту же секунду похолодеть от ярости. Он знал что увидит, когда обернется, и поэтому дал себе еще несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Несколько секунд прошли, в себя он так и не пришел, и нахер ему это не сдалось, на самом деле — Гэвин обернулся и снова застыл. RK-900 вроде бы стоял точно так же, как и до этого, но интерьер вокруг него немного изменился — дурацкая, уродливая, подаренная любимой мамой на первый год в Департаменте, новогодняя чашка со снеговиком кучкой осколков лежала у его ног, а на лице была такая улыбка, что другого слова, кроме «мерзотная», придумать было невозможно.  
-Очистил свое место, — пояснил Ричард, медленно переведя взгляд на разбитую кружку.  
-Ты…!  
Детектив Рид никогда не был из спокойных ребят.  
В личном деле Детектива Рида стояла заметка от психолога «проблемы контроля агрессивного поведения».  
Детектива Рида на неделю отстраняли от работы всякий раз, когда выпады заходили слишком далеко.  
У Детектива Рида в середине ладоней были незаживающие раны.  
Поэтому никто бы не удивился тому, что произошло дальше. Даже сам Детектив Рид.  
В глазах на мгновение потемнело — Гэвин помнил, как медленно наклонился, схватил самый большой осколок чашки, замахнулся и бросил им андроиду в голову. Гэвин внезапно –или не слишком- обнаружил себя стоящим посреди кухни, тяжело дышащим и с ногтями, до крови продавившими ладонь.  
Оставшиеся осколки у чужих ног медленно тонули в чем-то голубом и взяком. «Тириум, -» запоздало подумал Гэвин и поднял взгляд.  
По скуле Ричарда и до самого подбородка бежала голубая струйка, а в самой середине скулы была уродливо раскрытая рана — осколка в ней уже не было, но зато вокруг был только белый пластик. Ричард распустил кожу вокруг раны, и это выглядело до того чужеродно, что Гэвин позорно отвернулся. Это было чистым везением — в приступе ярости первым, что страдало у Рида, была точность, и именно благодаря этому у RK-900 была только рваная рана на скуле, а не месиво вместо глаза или виска, или…  
Гэвин на мгновение зажмурился и тут же пристыдил себя — крови за последние годы он видел немало, тириума и того больше, но смотреть на то, что он сделал своими же руками, сил не было никаких.  
-Замена лицевой пластины обойдется вам в четыреста долларов, — добил Ричард контрольным. Его голос не дрожал, но Гэвин з н, а л какого цвета сейчас у него диод — и это был даже не желтый. Голос Ричарда не дрожал, но Гэвин не мог себе позволить проверить свой — он еще не сказал ни слова, но уже чувствовал, как вырываются ублюдские дрожащие нотки.-Я отправлю отчет капитану Фаулеру.  
Рид втянул побольше воздуха.  
Самым правильным сейчас было бы извиниться, пожать руки и пообещать оплатить замену без привлечения начальства, именно поэтому Гэвин втянул побольше воздуха и отчеканил:  
-Пошел вон.  
RK-900 даже не двинулся.  
-Это и моя квартира тоже, она была выделена на обоим департаментом согласно указу от… -Гэвин даже не дал ему закончить — замахнулся снова быстрее, чем задумался что вообще он делает, и Ричард то ли инстинктивно, то ли согласно программе закрыл рот. Гэвин тут же остановил себя — ногти болезненно впились в незажившие ранки на ладони, но боль отрезвила лучше, чем любые мысли.  
-Пошел вон! Это приказ, твою мать, пошел вон!  
-Я имею право не подчиняться приказам, согласно указу…  
У Рида буквально задрожали руки, и из-за этого из рюкзака документы он доставал в три раза дольше, чем должен был. Ричард терпеливо ждал, и Гэвин дважды утопил в себе желание плюнуть ему в рожу.  
-Тогда это приказ старшего по званию, -Гэвин уткнул свое удостоверение андроиду буквально в нос, хотя знал, что ему это все равно не нужно — он был уверен, что Ричард достал из базы все, что ему было нужно буквально в ту секунду, когда из рюкзака показался твердый черный уголок.-Детектив Гэвин Рид, номер значка… -из ниоткуда взявшееся сбитое дыхание добавляло ситуации только комичности. Под пальцами нестерпимо жгло болью.-Номер значка 253490, приказываю тебе покинуть этот дом. Понял?  
Ричард молчал, но диод прыгал от желтого к красному с невероятной скоростью — он просчитывал варианты, просчитывал насколько законным было такое действие или просто злился. Гэвин не был уверен ни в чем, но любой бы вариант его устроил.  
Его потряхивало.  
Андроид скользну взглядом по разбитой кружке, лицу детектива Рида и по его удостоверению, фиксируя, а потом медленно кивнул.  
-Так точно.  
И вышел с кухни быстрее, чем Гэвин даже успел открыть рот.  
На стул Гэвин опустился в тот самый момент, когда аккуратно щелкнула входная дверь.  
На ладони четыре уродливых полумесяца начали кровоточить.


End file.
